Notches
The street lights lit up the road to my house just like any other night. My work day was over and I couldn't wait to get home and relax to my favorite tv show. Nothing cures a hard day of work like a 12-pack of beer, and binge watching Dexter. As I pulled up to my house, I noticed that my porch light was on. I was certain I had shut that thing off before I left for work. My footsteps rang out through the quiet night as I made my way up to the porch. I fumbled around for my house key and unlocked the door. As I did this I saw that there was a large gash in it. A deliberate cut done by some asshole kid no doubt. What a perfect way to ruin my night. No time was wasted cracking open my first beer. I took a drink of it and headed to the bathroom to change into my night shirt. The thing hadn't been washed in a few days and the smell reminded me so. Not that I cared, it's not like I had any company coming over tonight. When I exited the bathroom I saw that there was a notch on the door opposite me. The bastards had been inside my house too. Now I had two doors to replace, just wonderful. I flipped on the tv and started my episode of Dexter. Tomorrow I would phone the police and get them to investigate who had vandalized my house. My eyes opened and I could see that the show had ended. I must have dozed off without realizing it. Getting older was a terrible thing. Reluctantly, I pulled myself off of the couch and headed into my bedroom. Last time I had slept on the couch, I had awakened feeling like I aged ten years. My bedroom door squeaked loudly as I opened it. Fumbling around in the darkness, it took me a few moments to find my light switch. When the light came to life, I could see another large gash on my bedroom wall and also on my closet door. Did I honestly expect not to find anymore damage in the house? These kids were pretty ballsy for going all the way into my room though. Then again they must have been pretty ballsy to enter some random house in the first place. As I entered the room, I could hear a noise coming from my closet. There's no way that the kid was still in my house. Unless I had came home right as they had started cutting the place up. I yanked open the closet door and saw a teenage boy sitting in the corner hugging his knees. The kid didn't even look in my direction as I entered the closet. "What are you doing in my house?!" There was no masking how pissed I was. Of course the punk wouldn't respond like a man. He was tough enough to break into my house and cut the place up but he couldn't own up to it. I repeated the question even louder than the first time. The boy didn't even seem to be paying attention to me. His eyes were fixed upon the top shelf of the closet. I turned around and stared at what he was looking at. Then it made sense why he seemed so scared. I was staring at multiple green eyes. My muscles ceased to function as the thing crawled down from the shelf. The kid bolted past me shortly after the thing had crawled down from the shelf. Still I couldn't bring myself to move. All I could do was watch as the beast raised a large white talon above its head, ready to make one final notch. Category:Demon/Devil